Stormlichts fanfictions/ Dancing shadows
Hoi! Welkom bij dit verhaal van Mistlicht en Stormhart. Het zal gaan over wolven en wij zullen de echte rangen gebruiken die wolven in hun roedels hebben. Degene met de hoogste rang in een roedel is de alfa. Dit kan een vrouwtje of een mannetje zijn. geschreven door mistlicht Een sneeuwwitte wolf met blauwe ogen en een pikzwarte wolf met grijze ogen trippelden zij aan zij door een grot, tot ze uitkwamen in een grot waar vele wolven waren, het opmerkelijke van die wolven was dat ze allemaal zwart waren, met roden ogen, een kleur die niet voorkomt bij wolven, het waren er veel, en de sneeuwwitte wolvin was de enige wolf met een andere kleur, de zwarte wolf riep een paar bevelen naar de roedel, waar hij de alfa van was, de swolvin was de beta, maar het was te zien dat ze ook de leider van de groep was, de onofficiële alfa. De wolven begonnen allemaal wat te doen, de ene hield de wacht terwijl de andere ging jagen. De alfa miauwde tegen de beta 'het zal niet lang meer duren voordat we de roedels overmeesterd hebben.' '' geschreven door Stormhart Duizenden sterren blonken als vuurvliegjes in de onixzwarte hemel. Hun heldere, magische glans verlichte het woeste maar op een zekere manier ook wonderschone landschap. Niyan tuurde er dromerig naar, maar de wanhopige blik in haar bleekgroengrijze ogen zou niemand ooit zijn ontgaan. Ze probeerde de brandende pijn in haar schouder te vergeten. Het was pas de tweede dag dat ze nu moederziel alleen in de wouden van Fargan zwerfde en nu al had ze zich ernstig weten te verwonden. Ze beet op haar tanden, ook al wist ze dat dat slecht voor je glazuur was en ze herinnerde zich vaag de corrigerende opmerkingen van haar moeder die haar soms het leven behoorlijk zuur hadden gemaakt, maar geen enkele emotie kwam in de buurt van het vreselijke gevoel dat ze nu had. Het was net alsof duizenden duivelse stemmetjes zich hadden samen gevoegd tot één afgrijselijke klank die haar vertelde dat ze waardeloos was. En dit allemaal doordat ze verbannen was van de bliksemroedel. Natuurlijk was ze niet altijd even makkelijk geweest, maar ze was een omega. Ze haatte onrechtvaardigheid. Misschien droeg ze de laagste rol van de hele roedel op zich, maar dat betekende niet dat ze altijd maar zwijgend moest doen wat anderen wilden. ''Jawel fluisterde iets diep in haar. Zo werkt het roedelleven, je moet met de stroming mee gaan anders wordt het je dood... Niyan schudde vermanend met haar oren. Ze zou niet sterven, ze zou vechten voor haar plek in de wildernis. Elke keer dat ze die gedachte weer voor ogen nam leek de verzengende pijn die haar bijna te veel werd nog iets erger alsof iets wilde dat ze het opgaf. Mooi niet, dacht ze opstandig en met veel moeite wist ze zichzelf omhoog te hijsen. Ze keek met een vastberaden blik naar de maan die net een soort enorm oog leek. "Ik hoop dat je klaar voor me bent wereld" en na die woorden liet ze een angstaanjagend gehuil horen wat zelfs de doofste wolf gehoord kon hebben. Ze draaide zich resoluut om en stapte zelfverzekerd de duisternis in die veel gemeen had met een kwaadaardige poort naar een nieuwe dementie. geschreven door mistlicht